


The Boy

by VioletEyes23



Series: What's Better Than One Edgy Boy? [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), But I am impatient, But he was super hot, Ember Island (Avatar), Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, F/M, He was an asshole, Jetko, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Sokka/Suki, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Or Is It?, Sad, So here we are, poor jet, rest in peace, this is a draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyes23/pseuds/VioletEyes23
Summary: After watching the Ember Island Players' version of their lives, and deaths, Zuko is particularly thoughtful about someone he knew for a tiny moment in time.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: What's Better Than One Edgy Boy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538971
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction ever and the high levels of angst in Zuko and Jet's relationship finally got to me. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment as each one adds a year to my life!

They were walking back to the house from the theatre. Another glorious let down by the Ember Island Players, and not _just_ because of their performances this time. They were all sullen following the play while Katara and Sokka tried to lighten the mood by criticizing the technical aspects of it. Easier for them, he supposed. They hadn't been swallowed by flames to enthusiastic applause. But Zuko and Aang weren't the only people who had died on stage... 

He didn't want to think about it.

But was he _really_ dead? How could it be unclear like Sokka said? A person is either dead or not.

He will not think about it. 

His memories of the boy brought up more questions then he could ever answer and it wasn't the time to spiral.

Perhaps he could ask Katara, they had also been _close_... but how could she know if he was alive? Because they made out once? That was just stupid. If that was the case, then...

No. Not going to think about it.

Instead, he could think about the war and his father, and sister, and how they would both kill him if they had the chance, his only family left, other than Uncle, who wouldn't want to kill him but he could never look at Zuko's face again probably, too disappointed to stomach the sight of him. He had betrayed everyone in his family, whether it was to do the right thing or to get his father's approval. And now he had no one left. Who could ever love him now if the ones who had to, didn't? He just disappointed everyone, he could never make the right choice... 

He wished that he could just stop thinking for a minute, just for a short moment and calm down. Feel like nothing important was going on and he wasn't a part of something way bigger. Like that time under the stars, the smell of the sea around him, when a pair of lips was memorizing his neck and he-

He had stopped thinking that time. He couldn't think.

He was only mildly aware that they had made it back to the house, none of them really in the mood to talk. Even Sokka and Katara had stopped complaining about the play. All of them lost to their own thoughts about whatever the night's events had awakened in them.

Probably the war. And also their quite possible, if not likely, loss. 

He should have been thinking about that too, it was more solid and less likely to make someone question who they really were.

He said a faint goodbye to the others before slipping into a room on the second floor. Everyone had picked their own rooms when they first came in, settling into the same floor where the guest rooms were and avoiding the third floor, meant for the family of the house, meaning _his _ family , _his _ childhood bedroom, _his _ parent's room. 

He could not even bring himself to climb that particular set of stairs to simply look around. 

He wondered if the others ever ventured there when he was sleeping or training with Aang. If they knew what those rooms were or if they had just guessed. 

His room was the last in the hallway to the right, overlooking the beach, and kind of separate from the others. Sokka, and Suki, even though they pretended that Suki stayed in the room next to Katara's, was staying at the last room on the left hallway which caused everyone else to migrate to the rooms in the middle, closest to the stairs. 

He understood why the gang gave Sokka and Suki privacy, no one wanted to overhear something embarrassing from their close friend's or brother's bedroom. They were teenagers and they had probably never been alone in a room together before, let alone having one for themselves. Not that you even need a room, nor privacy to enjoy each other's company, he most certainly didn't on a dark corner of a-

Anyway, what he didn't understand was why they had given him privacy, leaving at least four rooms in between theirs and his. Maybe they were afraid that this would be too much for him and they didn't want to hear something embarrassing from his room either, like him crying. Not that he would ever cry about this place, again. 

Or maybe they gave him privacy because he was a teenaged boy, almost a young man, and he might have had..._needs._

Who could possibly have 'needs' at a time like this was beyond him. Except for Sokka and Suki, but yeah, other than that, no one. He did not need any personal time. At all. In the middle of a war? It was not possible. 

He didn't think it was possible.

Although, his firebending was getting a bit tense lately. Nothing a calming night swim couldn't fix, but he could get sick. That would not do, they were in the middle of a war. So maybe, he could just take advantage of this last bit of privacy he might ever have. It didn't even have to last very long, he could just go through the motions and be done with it. 

He could think about Mai. There was enough material there to get things going. Before his banishment, they had been too young for anything but his return home after-

Well, there wasn't much the staff could do to keep two teenagers apart. 

It wasn't every day, but a few times, when he had managed to not get lost in stupid questions about himself, and who he was, what he wanted, _who he loved._

Stupid, stupid questions that were accompanied by a handsome face and a beautiful mouth wrapped around a stupid twig-

Damn him! That stupid, beautiful Earth Kingdom boy with a burning hatred for firebenders and rough hands.

The boy who had whispered the filthiest things in his ear, talking about how good he tasted, how beautiful he was and how much he wanted him.

The boy who wanted him, not just his body, but him, to join his little gang.

The same boy who tried to kill him and had to be dragged away, kicking and screaming.

The boy who had died under an uncaring city without so much as a burial.

Who would remember him? Who would mourn him?

He suddenly didn't feel like doing anything other than sleeping. So he lied down on the bed, pretending his eyes weren't wet, and small whimpers weren't escaping his lips. In the end, the others were right to pick rooms far away.


End file.
